Mia
Mia is one of the main protagonists of the Candy Series and a member of Candy JEM. She is Joni's best friend since kindergarten. Together, they befriended Emilia while training for a singing competition. She designed Candy Meow, The mascot of Candy JEM as a symbol of the friendship between herself, Joni and Emilia. She is also skilled at handicrafts, which is the main reason why she wants to become a fashion designer in the future. History Not much known about Mia's past other than the fact that she befriended Joni Liu since they were in kindergarten, and are best friends are since then. Physical Appearance Mia has a striking resemblance to her mother, she is a fair skin young girl in her late tweens (11 years old). She has olive green eyes and blonde hair that reaches her lower back and bears a striking resemblance to her mother. She has a slender figure and is the tallest among Joni and Emilia (As shown in the 12th book). Like almost all of the other characters, Mia does not consistently wear the same type of clothes or keeps the same type of hairstyle, but she is often seen with her sidelocks tied up in forms of braids. Mia is considered to be cute and attractive by most kids around her age. Her ideal good looks make her admirable and even being liked among her male schoolmates. Personality Mia is a bashful, soft-spoken yet polite and pure-hearted young girl, and is often the peacemaker among her friends. She often comes off as a meek and timid girl, because her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act of fear of offending somebody. Having little faith and confidence in her own opinions and thoughts causes her (rather) pessimistic nature. Because of her warm and lovable nature, she is greatly adored by several of her classmates thus making her one of the popular students in school. And often treats her friends, and sometimes even strangers, with kindness and generosity. Mia plays a motherly role between her classmates, and has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate her friends' eccentricities. Making her one of the friendliest characters in the series. In keeping with her friendly motherly role, she always listens and respects her friends' opinions and problems, genuinely care for her friends and will do anything to lend a helping hand. Throughout the series, she displays her sensitive nature and would get hurt greatly whenever somebody or something hurts her, mostly verbally than physically. Comic Appearances Series 1-10 Series 11-20 Trivia *Mia's blood type is A. *Mia used to have a crush on Mikael. *C-Daigon is Mia's idol. *Mia is one of the few main characters that background/history is currently unknown. *Mia is the main protagonist for every book except books 15, 23 and 25. *Mia's birthday is probably sometime between September 15 to September 22 (the last day of the horoscope Virgo). In Season of Blossoms: Growing Up, a few days before Mia's birthday, when she went to a mall to shop with her mother, Mid Autumn festival decorations can be shown. And Mid Autumn festivals usually falls on mid September (September 15). Therefore, Mia's birthday is most likely in between mid to late September. * Mia is ranked first in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students